Muak
by Gloomy Monkey
Summary: Kecemburuan sang malaikat jatuh yang berujung pada rasa muak dan putus asa karena sang pujaan hati yang sulit diraihnya. Hingga suatu hari, sang pujaan hati menjenguknya dan membuat semua kesalahpahaman selama ini pun jelas. Akankah sang malaikat jatuh menjadi orang yang berhasil tertawa di akhir?


Hidup segan, mati tak mau.

Semua terasa begitu menjemukan hingga membuatmu muak, pernahkah kalian merasakan berada di titik itu? Sebab saat ini aku sedang berada di sana, sebuah kondisi bernama titik jenuh.

Bangun tidur, mandi, sarapan, lalu berangkat ke sekolah, mengikuti kegiatan belajar mengajar layaknya seorang siswi SMA pada umumnya, kemudian mengikuti kegiatan klub saat jam pulang sekolah.

Ya, klub yang kuikuti itu agak sedikit berbeda memang. Klub _school idol_ , itulah namanya. Dengan kegiatannya yang berupa latihan _dance_ dan menyanyi setiap harinya demi menampilkan penampilan yang terbaik dari kami bersembilan yang tergabung dalam satu grup bernama Aqours di panggung Love Live.

Kami berusaha sampai seperti ini bukan untuk meningkatkan popularitas individual semata, melainkan untuk meningkatkan pamor sekolah kami, Uranohoshi Jougakuin yang terancam ditutup karena kekurangan jumlah peserta didik.

Hmm... Yah, menyenangkan, sih...

Namun entah mengapa semua ini mulai terasa mengesalkan bagiku, Tsushima Yoshi- Yohane ini. Walaupun bisa dibilang aku sendiri tak begitu mengerti apa yang membuatku merasa serba setengah-setengah seperti ini.

Karena ekspresiku yang cenderung sulit dibaca, tak ada yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya aku merasa agak muak selama kegiatan klub hingga akhirnya hari itu pun tiba.

xxx

Hujan deras di akhir bulan Oktober...

Yah, tak hanya dari faktor cuaca namun pada dasarnya aku memang memiliki nasib yang sial sejak kecil, seperti ketika akan pergi keluar hujan turun, saat akan darmawisata atau ujian aku akan terkena flu, tersandung di tempat yang tidak ada apa-apanya, dan masih banyak lagi. Sehingga aku pun menganggap bahwa diriku ini adalah seorang malaikat jatuh karena kesialannya yang sudah masuk taraf keterlaluan.

Nah, rencananya, pagi ini aku ada latihan _dance_ bersama _member-member_ Aqours lainnya di Plaza Verde seperti biasa, namun sialnya karena tidur terlalu larut aku sampai tak mendengar bunyi alarmku dan ya... aku kesiangan.

Sudah tak terhitung lagi jumlah _missed calls_ dan _mention_ dari mereka begitu aku menyalakan _smartphone_ -ku. Baiklah, maaf, deh... ini memang salahku sendiri, kok.

Aku pun secepat mungkin mandi, berganti baju, dan bersiap-siap pergi, namun sejenak aku terdiam...

"Untuk apa aku repot-repot begini? Sesekali membolos juga tidak dosa, bukan? Lagipula jika aku ke sana...

Terbayang sosok dirinya, gadis bersurai merah kecoklatan pujaanku yang tertawa-tawa bersama Chika, sang _leader_ dari grup kami. Aku... benci melihat itu.

Aku meletakkan kembali tasku kemudian menyatu lagi bersama ranjang yang hangat.

"Benar, bukan masalah sesekali seperti ini," ucapku sambil memeluk boneka _little demon_ -ku, Gema.

Aku mematikan _smartphone_ -ku dan kembali melanjutkan petualanganku di alam mimpi.

xxx

Tok! Tok! Ibu mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Yoshiko, bangunlah! Ada temanmu yang berkunjung kemari!" seru ibu dari balik pintu.

"Katakan padanya kalau aku demam tinggi dan tidak ingin bertemu siapapun!" jawabku dengan agak lebih keras.

"Yoshiko!" bisa kupastikan ibu marah juga malu akan sikapku pada si teman yang berkunjung itu.

"Yoshi- Yohane- _chan_ , ini aku," terdengar suara lain dari balik pintu, suara yang begitu kurindukan.

Riko... dia datang menjengukku.

"Umm... kalau Yohane- _chan_ sedang ingin menyendiri, aku akan pulang..." lanjut Riko.

Sial, mengapa dari semua orang harus kamu yang kemari...

Aku melompat dari kasur dan membuka pintu dengan tergesa-gesa. Terlihat Riko yang hendak angkat kaki dari sana. Kukerahkan seluruh kekuatan untuk memaksa tubuh yang masih kaku ini untuk mendekapnya, menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jangan pergi..." pintaku dengan suara bergetar karena nyaris menangis.

Sial, ini begitu menyedihkan. Bisa-bisanya aku menunjukkan sisi lemahku pada orang yang kusukai...

Riko membalas pelukanku dan tersenyum hangat. "Aku tak akan pergi ke mana pun, Yohane- _chan_. Aku 'kan _little demon_ -mu, kamu lupa, ya?"

"Hu- Humph!" aku refleks memalingkan wajah karena malu begitu mendengarnya mengakui bahwa dirinya adalah _little demon_ -ku.

Riko hanya terkekeh melihat tingkahku.

"Kalau begitu, kalian berdua santai saja dulu di kamar. Ibu akan siapkan teh dan kue," ucap ibu seraya berlalu ke dapur.

xxx

"Jadi, bisa kamu jelaskan kenapa kamu sampai bolos latihan hari ini, Yo-shi-ko- _chan_?" senyum _yandere_ khas Riko keluar.

"Apa lagi kalau bukan karena sedang malas, 'kan?" jawabku sambil mengacak-acak rambutku sendiri.

"Hmm... Oh, malas, ya?" auranya makin terasa menyeramkan.

Glek! Aku menelan ludah.

"Untung yang jenguk aku, ya, bukan Dia- _san_?" lanjut Riko. "Kalau Dia- _san_ yang jenguk bisa habis dipelintir deh kamu,"

"Ahahahaha..." aku tertawa seadanya.

Ibu kemudian masuk dan menyajikan teh serta kue.

"Apa benar hanya karena kamu sedang malas?" Riko bertanya lagi begitu ibu meninggalkan kamarku.

"Hmm... Yah, begitulah..." jawabku tanpa memandangnya.

"Yoshiko- _chan_ , kamu lagi marah, ya?"

"Ha? Apaan, sih? Enggak, kok!"

"Soalnya enggak hanya hari ini, hari-hari sebelumnya juga Yoshiko-chan terlihat bete, terutama saat bertemu mata denganku saat latihan," ujar Riko. "Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu kesal?"

Sial, padahal aku selalu berharap kamu tak akan menyadarinya. Ini memalukan...

"Kumohon, jujur saja," ucap Riko sambil menggenggam kedua tanganku. "Aku tak akan marah, kok!"

Ugh... berat, ini terlalu berat. Aku terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya, namun jika aku tidak menjelaskan yang sebenarnya Riko akan terus merasa bersalah walaupun tidak tahu pokok permasalahannya.

"Aku merasa terganggu..." aku pun memberanikan diri untuk mengatakannya.

"Terganggu? Oleh?"

"Aku merasa terganggu setiap kamu berinteraksi dengan teman-teman di Aqours, terutama dengan Chika..." jelasku.

"E- eh? Mengapa begitu?"

Aku menghela nafas dengan berat. "Sudahlah, toh kalian 'kan sepasang kekasih, paling aku hanya risih melihat kalian yang bermesraan seenak jidat saat latihan!"

Riko bangkit sambil menggebrak meja. "Itu sama sekali enggak benar!"

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk memandang lawan bicaraku itu.

"Jadi, selama ini Yoshiko- _chan_ menganggap hubunganku dan Chika- _chan_ seperti itu?"

"Iya, ada yang salah?" balasku ketus.

"Tentu saja salah!" air mata Riko menetes. "Karena yang kusukai hanya kamu, Yoshiko- _chan_..."

Bohong, dasar sial.

"Ya, ya, sebagai teman," lanjutku.

"Lebih dari itu," tegas Riko. "Aku sayang kamu, Yoshiko- _chan_..."

"Aku ingin jadi kekasihmu..." aku Riko sambil sesenggukan.

Baiklah, ini _acting_ yang terlalu hebat jika dia memang sedang bermain _Truth or Dare_.

"Huh! Aku tak mau mendengar itu dari orang yang mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu, Chika- _chan_ ' saat _training camp_ musim panas tempo hari!" tukasku.

Riko kembali duduk kemudian perlahan mendekatiku. Seolah sukses mengendalikan indraku, Riko dengan mulus mencuri ciuman pertamaku tanpa bisa kucegah. Meski sekarang aku berada di bawah kendalinya, aku bisa merasakan betapa tulusnya perasaan Riko terhadapku, juga... betapa inginnya dirinya memilikiku.

"Ciuman ini adalah yang pertama," ujar Riko. "Aku tak pernah melakukan ini pada Chika- _chan_ ,"

"Heee~? Oh, serius?" responku dengan rese seperti biasa.

"Yo- Yoshiko- _chan_!"

"Lagipula, jika dipikir lagi bukankah ini aneh?" kataku.

"Kita hanya pernah berinteraksi dengan akrab saat merawat Lailaps, namun setelahnya hubungan kita 'kan kembali seperti biasa," ujarku.

"Kau lebih sering berinteraksi dengan Chika, Kanan, serta Dia lantas mengapa kau malah jatuh hati padaku?"

Riko menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundakku. "Iya, ya... kenapa, ya? Padahal Yoshiko- _chan_ 'kan hanya _kouhai_ yang _chuunibyou_ , o'on, enggak guna pula,"

"Oi..."

"Kalau aku jawab 'enggak tahu', bagaimana?"

"Ya... sama denganku berarti," jawabku.

"E- eh?"

"Perlu banget ya diulang? Jangan budeg-budeg amat lah jadi orang,"

Pipi Riko merona dan air matanya menetes ditambah senyum bahagia menghiasi wajahnya.

"Terima kasih, Yoshiko- _chan_ ," ucap Riko sambil mengusap air matanya.

Setelah lebih tenang, Riko pun berdehem.

"Apaan?" kataku.

"Hmm... berhubung kita sudah saling mengakui perasaan masing-masing, apakah itu artinya hubungan kita jadi berubah?" tanya Riko.

"Oh... memangnya situ lagi lowong? Jangan-jangan aku dijadiin cewek simpenan, lagi," ledekku.

Riko menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal, sedangkan aku hanya ngakak.

"Baiklah, jadi mulai hari ini kamu mau jadi pacarku?" tanyaku.

"Apa untungnya buatku jika menolaknya, bukan?" balas Riko.

"Pffft- hahahaha!" aku pun tertawa lepas.

xxx

"Heeee~? Heeee~? Beneran jadian toh kalian, hmm~?" Mari menggoda kami keesokan harinya saat latihan.

"Jangan-jangan kalau Dia- _san_ yang menjenguk Yoshiko- _chan_ kemarin malah Dia-san yang jadian, lagi?" celetuk Hanamaru.

"Dikasih stok pudding untuk satu tahun pun aku juga ogah!" seru Dia.

"Yeee~ siapa juga yang mau kasih pudding sebanyak itu ke kamu lagian?" ledek Kanan.

"'Kan itu hanya permisalan, per-mi-sa-lan!" tegas Dia.

"Iya, iya..." Kanan hanya menanggapi sekenanya.

"Oh, jadi itu sebabnya kamu manyun terus selama latihan?" tanya You setengah berbisik sambil menarikku agak menjauh dari teman-teman.

"Hmm, begitulah..." jawabku. "Anu... aku benar-benar minta maaf, You. Pasti enggak enak banget melihatku yang latihan dengan perasaan ngambang-ngambang macam tahik dari beberapa hari kemarin..."

"Sudah, sudah!" kata You sambil membuatku berhenti menunduk. "Aku paham benar perasaanmu itu, kok,"

"E- eh?"

"Karena cewek yang kusukai malah berinteraksi dengan pujaan hatimu," ujar You sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata dan menaruh telunjuk di bibir. "Ini rahasia kita, lho,"

Aku tergelak. "Anak perempuan yang punya rahasia memang merepotkan, ya?"

"Nah, itu ngerti," kata You sambil nyengir.

"Hoiii~ ngapain kalian? Ayo, latihan!" seru Chika.

"Iyaaa!" jawab You. "Nah, yuk kita ke sana, Yoshi-

"Ayo, Yoshiko- _chan_!" Riko memotong ucapan You seraya menarik lenganku.

"Ah, umm... iya, Ri- Riri..." kataku sambil menyesuaikan langkahku dengannya.

 _A- apakah ini yang namanya 'yuri no meiro'? Pigiii!_ kata Ruby dalam hati sambil memperhatikan YoshiRiko dari jauh.

xxx

Kini, tak ada lagi perasaan muak setiap bersama mereka. Kecemburuan yang berujung pada rasa muak kini telah sirna. Aku yang tadinya ingin menyerah karena berpikir tak akan pernah menggapaimu pada akhirnya berhasil menjadi yang tertawa di akhir.

Berkat kamu, berkat keberanianmu, berkat kejujuranmu, berkat ketulusanmu...

"Duh, Yocchan... jadi tidak sih 'main'-nya?" pujaan hatiku yang sudah setengah telanjang di hadapanku itu mendengus.

"Cepatlah buat tubuhku merasa hangat!" rajuknya. "Sudah tahu kalau malam ini sudah turunnya salju pertama!"

Aku memeluknya kemudian mencium bibirnya. "Iya, maaf, ya, Riri."

"Sudah siap untuk memulai permainan pertama kita?"

Dan dirimu pun mengangguk, seperti biasa dengan senyum hangat yang menentramkan jiwaku.

* * *

 **Afterwords**

Ah, klise dan emo (?) banget ya?

Yah... sebagian besar memang curhatan saya sih...

Mohon dimaklum saja m(_ _)m


End file.
